Broken Tears
by Where's My Internet
Summary: When Akashi forms a new basketball team, him and Kuroko get together. Kise and Aomine also discover their love for each other. But will it all go as smoothly as they all believe?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for a reason. It may not show in this first chapter but it will later on in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Akashi quickly passed to Kise, who dunked the ball through the hoop. After Murasakibara's increasingly excellent defence, Midorima took the ball and shot it from the three point line. And finally, to end the game, Kuroko used his misdirection to pass straight to Aomine, the light for his shadow and the ace of the team, who then twisted into a formless shot. Of course, the Generation of Miracles had once again, won.**

**This team was in fact, not Teiko Junior High School. It was a new team, in which the Miracles had created on their own. The uniform was a similar style to Teiko's except the main colour was gold with a secondary colour of black. Along the back of their jerseys, above their player number, was the team's name of 'Miracles'. **

"**Akashi-kun, I'm glad you feel better but is all this really necessary?" Kuroko inquired, referring to the new team that Akashi himself had created. The young male who was questioned turned to face Kuroko and tilted his head slightly.**

"**Do you not wish for us to play together?" He responded. Of course, Akashi never answered with an actual answer, but rather a question of his own. Kuroko sighed and noticed the rest of the team had left the changing room.  
>"Akashi-kun, everyone is done changing and we haven't even started." <strong>

**Said red head laughed slightly. He smirked at Kuroko and gently pulled his chin up to face him.**

"**I did that on purpose." He stated simply, before capturing Kuroko's lips within his own. He held Kuroko close to his body, running his hand down the smaller bluenette's arm. He pulled away after giving Kuroko a soft but passionate kiss, leaving Kuroko bright red with blushing. He smirked slightly.**

"**Kuroko. Would you like to get back together with me?"**

**Yes, the two smaller Miracles had previously dated. It was back in Teiko when Akashi was considered 'normal'. Of course, Akashi never was but nobody but Midorima ever saw his other side till the fateful day with Murasakibara. Kuroko and Akashi had been a perfect couple, despite Kuroko's blushing over it all. Akashi had loved Kuroko more than anything in the world, even basketball. But when Akashi suddenly switched personalities to his lesser friendly self, Kuroko didn't like it. When Akashi never returned to normal, he broke up with the red head. He had honestly never known how Akashi had reacted, due to the fact that he walked away after, scared that Akashi would scream or attack him with whatever Midorima's lucky item was on that particular day.**

**Kuroko nodded slightly, reaching up and taking Akashi's cheek in his own hand. He smiled lightly and kissed the red head's lips for a moment before pulling away.  
>"Akashi-kun is perfectly normal now? In which case, I will take up your offer."<strong>

**Akashi sighed in relief and pulled Kuroko into his strong arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed the forehead of his boyfriend gently, pushing his hand through his pale blue hair.**

"**I'm glad. I wasn't sure if I could live with myself if you turned me down."**

**Kuroko blinked and looked up at the slightly taller male.**

"**What do you mean? You wouldn't have done anything, would you?"  
>Akashi shook his head, making Kuroko sigh in relief. But Kuroko was everything to Akashi, he may not admit it, but without him, he would have been long gone.<strong>

**Akashi walked through his mansion's front door, sighing as he handed his jacket over to one of the maids. He went into the living room, to find his father sat there, glaring at him.**

"**Do you know how late it is? Well, do you?"  
>"I'm sorry father, I got a little sidetracked. Nothing to worry about."<br>Akashi's father stood up and walked towards Akashi slowly and took his neck in his hands, making said red head whimper slightly.**

"**Don't you dare talk back to me. Have you not yet learnt? You have no place but to be my subordinate."**

**Kuroko jumped slightly and ran to Akashi, who had only just turned up for practice. He had not attended school all day, which had worried the bluenette greatly. He hugged him and looked up at him happily. But the smile turned into a frown as he noticed a large gash on Akashi's forehead, carefully hidden by his crimson hair. Akashi had clearly spent a lot of time arranging his hair so that people wouldn't be able to see it. But Kuroko spotted it and gently reached up, tapping it lightly, making Akashi wince in pain. He frowned and tilted his head.**

"**What happened, Akashi-kun…?"**

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic! It is honestly my first one. **

**The chapters will probably get longer as this first chapter was pretty much just an introduction into what has been happening previously regarding the Generation of Miracles.**

**Of course, send me some reviews! Criticism is cool, so long as it is constructive and not just being mean. Let me know what you think! ^^**

**Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi completely ignored Kuroko's question, looking away, a distant look in his eyes. Kuroko watched him for a moment before he watched Akashi walk towards a basketball, picking it up. The red head slowly walked over to the hoop on the wall of the gym and stood there for a moment. He was silent.

Suddenly, Akashi threw the ball angrily at the hoop, it actually missing completely and ending up on the other side of the room. He then ran forwards at the wall and hit it hard, cutting his knuckles. Kuroko watched, speechless, unable to do or say anything about Akashi's actions. It scared him, seeing Akashi like this. It was like his other side had returned. The entire reason they had previously broken up. But if his other side had returned, there must have been a trigger like the incident with Murasakibara.

Kise ran over and pulled the smaller red head away from the wall and tried calming him down.

"Akashicchi, what's wrong? Just talk to us, stop hurting yourself… Akashicchi…?" Kise stopped and stared at the fury blazing in Akashi's crimson red eyes. Except right now, they seemed blood red. His yelped as Akashi pushed his to the floor, about to attack him when he was pulled back by a much stronger bluenette.

"Akashi, don't you dare hurt Ryouta." The bluenette warned him, pulling the red head back by his shoulders. Akashi turned around the face Aomine, anger clearly shown in his face, making Aomine want to back down. But he couldn't, for Ryouta's sake. The hyperactive blonde was his boyfriend after all.

Aomine let Akashi go and knelt beside Kise's side, helping him sit up.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" He asked, concerned for his lover's wellbeing almost instantly. Kise shook his head in reply, looking up at Aomine.

"No. But it felt like he would kill me. You know that moment they say you have before you die where your life flashes before your eyes? I had one of those moments."

Aomine smiled slightly and pulled the blonde into a warm embrace, cradling his slightly smaller figure. He gently traced the hair out of Kise's face with one fingers before capturing the blonde's lips within his own. After a few minutes, the two parted, linked by a string of their saliva.

"That moment. Made me realise how much I love you." Kise told Aomine softly before reaching up and taking his lips within his own once more.

Kuroko looked away from the two, finding the situation to become very awkward for himself. He looked around and saw no sign of Akashi's presence. He had completely disappeared.

"Akashi-kun?" He called, hoping the red head would come out from somewhere and dissolve the fear lurking in his stomach. But when nobody stepped forwards he looked around more before gently tapping Aomine's shoulder to draw his attention away from Kise.

"Sup, Tetsu?" He asked, sitting up properly and looking up at the smaller male. He kept his arm around his lover and tilted his head slightly to Kuroko's request to stop the two from having their time together.

"Akashi-kun is gone."

Kise and Aomine searched around the school grounds before heading to a park nearby. They heard a few people there, but not one of them was pale and had crimson red hair. They searched along the streets of Tokyo, eventually bumping into Kuroko. The smaller male was almost in tears with fear over what had happened to his lover.

"I can't find him!" He cried out. Aomine frowned and let go of Kise's hand to hug the bluenette who began to sob on his shirt. He gently patted his head and smiled.

"I'm sure Akashi is fine. You know how he is, he can fight off anyone." He tried to reassure him. Kuroko nodded a little and let go of Aomine, who looked around the street they were currently in.  
>"He could be at home you know. Just because we cannot follow him there doesn't mean he isn't there." Kise added to Aomine's reassurance and smiled brightly at Kuroko.<p>

"No. Akashi-kun was upset and when he is upset he doesn't go home." He told them, remembering the very few times Akashi had been upset about something. But all of those times were a lot smaller issues than what seemed to be on his mind now, judging by the way he had previously acted.

Akashi was in fact at home. He was curled up in a ball, sat on his bed, a blanket over his head. His eyes were slightly red and blotchy, as if he had been crying. His knuckles were still bleeding and a little of the blood had dripped onto his clothes, not that he particularly cared right now. He was torn in two.

His father was controlling. He forced Akashi into an extremely hard education from when he was able to read. He was only a small child and yet he learnt things that many grown adults would give up on learning. He was forced to. Now, he was allowed to attend basketball club and play for his college, for the Miracles. But if any of his grades began to fall, he would be to quit, as orders from his father. He never doubted he could get the grades, so he held no issues in that respect. But if he said something that his father did not approve of or go to meet and hang out with friends without his father knowing, he would be beaten. But it was rare for his father to let him out of the house when it wasn't for school or to join him in attending business meetings. He was to be heir to the Akashi Corporations and was expected to succeed, and so attended meetings and discussed business regularly. Of course, it had never particularly interested him, so he found these situations incredibly boring. The one time he yawned, he was taken outside the meeting room by his father and beaten, right there. But nobody had dared to say a thing, as an Akashi was superior.

The front door was heard opening and footsteps entered the hallway. Akashi wiped his eyes and took the blanket off his head, dragging himself out of his room and down the twisted staircase. He met his father at the bottom of this staircase and bowed slightly.

"Good evening father."  
>"I got your last test results today. You got 100% in every subject as usual."<br>Akashi nodded slightly and looked away, unsure what to say, before a piece of paper was thrown into his face. He caught it before it dropped to the floor, reading it. Mathematics test, his worse subject. He had scored less than satisfactory in his father's eyes, 96%. Akashi looked up at his father, beginning to feel a vortex of fear develop in his stomach.

"How dare you fail? You are my son, you are supposed to be superior to all the other students, even teachers, and get the top grades!" His father yelled, pushing him back, into the wall.

Akashi ran as fast as he could, knowing he was faster than his father. He headed down a few streets before running into a pitch black alleyway and sitting inside it, silently, holding his breath. He breathed out when his father ran past the alleyway, beginning to feel tears in his eyes. He didn't want to be victim to his father anymore.

He heard his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing the caller I.D. was Kuroko. His beloved. But he was upset and panicked and couldn't show that, it would worry him. So instead he turned off the call and threw it at the wall of the alleyway, watching it fall to the ground, the screen cracking.

Akashi was curled up in the alleyway for hours, until the sun finally set and his shivered from the night cold. But eventually he simply fell asleep, right there.

**A/N**

**So? Did you like it? Feel free to leave a review! Any help and criticism is cool, so long as it's constructive and not mean.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! ^^**


End file.
